


Why You Gotta be so Rude?

by Loki1717



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguments, Crack, Fighting, Gay, Love, M/M, blowing up homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki1717/pseuds/Loki1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was told to write more.<br/>I didn't know what to write, so crack ensued.<br/>I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Gotta be so Rude?

**Author's Note:**

> i give to my people  
> you want me to wrtie i shall wirte  
> even if ihad no idea waht to wrtie  
> ou are welcome  
> friends  
> kudos so i can stare at the owls in the night sky for a little longer than usual

stev e and bucky anre in love and weveryone knows it in the world  
one day the yugot in a fight and streve said mean things which werre  
“bu cky u suck”  
“ur arm isnt even that lcool”  
“cu ut ur hair u l o k stupdi jk u =r stupid”  
and buck y crie d abd ran out of tdhe hosure and ste ve didnt feel ba dfor 2 horse but then he edid so he went out and steve wa ssleeping on neighbors pi orch nakked steve gasped an d said bucky y and bucky shrtugedd an dsaid it was hot and steve said o y u on neighbors proch then bcu ky laughed and said cause itd be dum to sleep on purch when neighnbors r gone 4 week thy didnt care  
steve and buvky laguhed and steve said sorry buck y ily and bucky said ik boo an d then the y ha d sex o n neighbors porch but sex was so good hiuse blow up the end


End file.
